1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a method of eviscerating an avian carcass and more particularly to a method for eviscerating an avian carcass wherein a scapula or its articulation is severed and a coracoid associated with the severed scapula is separated from the vertebral column so that the entrails are exposed for inspection.
2. Prior Art
After an avian carcass and particularly a turkey carcass has been bled and defeathered according to current methods, it is necessary to eviscerate the turkey so that the entrails may be inspected to determine wholesomeness of bird. Subsequently, inedible portions are disposed of. According to the present method, an incision is made around the anus of the turkey and the entrails are pulled through the incised opening and are exposed for inspection. According to this present process, however, the incisory cuts may puncture the entrails which would cause fecal contamination of the turkey. Futhermore, since this procedure is done manually, it is a difficult procedure to accomplish and often tires the operator. Current methods of evisceration make it difficult to automate the process.
It has been desired to have a method of eviscerating a turkey carcass wherein more control of the process is obtained and the number of contaminated birds is reduced and the procedure is less tiresome to the operator.